cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Dana Beal
Top On September 27, 2011 Dana Beal suffered a heart attack. See Aivia Monitto's Facebook page for more info. On September 20, 2011 Dana Beal was sentenced to 2 and a half years in prison. He is credited with 267 days already served for the time he was in jail. After he gets out of prison he will be on parole for 2 and a half years. This info comes from Aron Kay on his Facebook page, and the Facebook page, "Free Dana Beal, Free Ourselves". Also, a September 22, 2011 article by The Dodgeville Chronicle. See the Global Marijuana March Facebook page. See this link for info on how to write Dana Beal. Click the pause button as needed to finish reading each part. There are many videos. Google search for videos: Dana Beal. Youtube search for Dana Beal. xKgOh_VSQe0 Dana Beal's entire sentencing testimony. 36 Minutes. Youtube link. Dana Beal, 1976, New York City. "May Day is Jay Day. Ninth annual Central Park Smoke In and Parade. 1976." Image info. ---- 2010 Global Marijuana March: More links Marijuana March in 1994. This was before the Global Marijuana March began in 1999. Click File:Beal-pot parade-1994.jpg here for larger photo and more info.]] *Wikipedia: Dana Beal. *Facebook: Dana Beal (main page). [http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1415501313&sk=photos Photos]. See Google image search. *Facebook: Free Dana Beal, Free Ourselves. How to help. *Facebook: Sentencing Hearing for Dana Beal. *'Pot activist still in the joint: ‘It was all medical marijuana’.' By Lincoln Anderson. The Villager. March 3 - 9, 2011 issue. *Help Beal make bail. Scoopy's Notebook. The Villager. June 16 - 22, 2011 issue. *Drug War POW: Dana Beal | Cannabis Culture Magazine. May 5, 2011 article. An interview with (Irvin) Dana Beal by Michal Rehak of Legalizace Magazine, Czech Republic. Also here and here. *See GlobalCannabisMarch.com and the Incarcerated page. It has info on how to help Dana Beal. *Dana Beal Update: New York Marijuana-Reform Activist Still in Wisconsin Jail. CelebStoner.com, February 13, 2011. See January 10 article also. *Dana Beal busted again. The Villager. January 13 - 19, 2011 issue. *Counter-culture 'yippie' with Madison ties in jail on pot charges in Iowa County. By Todd Finkelmeyer. The Capital Times, Jan. 14, 2011. *Read the news ... oh, boy. Detroit Metro Times. By John Sinclair. Feb 2, 2011‎. John Sinclair discusses Dana Beal in the last part of the article. *Facebook: Free Dana Beal; Release Ibogaine in the Midwest. *Wikipedia: Global Marijuana March. *Wikipedia: Category:Ibogaine activists. *Videos: Google video search for Dana Beal. *Wikia: Global Marijuana March. *Template:GMM signup contacts. *Google News archive searches of media articles mentioning Dana Beal: "Dana Beal". "Dana Beal" marijuana. *Google recent news search. *Google "Realtime" search for Dana Beal. *Blog search by Google. 1967 Return to top. The Yippie /Zippie Website!. Quote from article (emphasis added): :"The first Smoke In was held in February 1967 in upstate New York by Michael Aldridge but it did not receive much press attention. In June 1967 Dana Beal and the New York Provos held the second smoke-in in Tompkins Square Park. Due to several arrests this demonstration received considerable press. Beal went underground in January 1968 but the Smoke Ins continued just as they do today as evidenced by the above photo of 10,000 Smoke Inners in Boulder on April 20, 2008." "Hippies Protest In NYC". Video of August 23, 1967 rally. "Carrying guitars and beating drums, hippies and supporters of Yippie activist Irvin Dana Beal gather in New York City to protest his arrest for selling drugs and to raise money for his bail." There is no audio. QuickTime may need to be installed to play the embedded video, or download the video via the link there, and play it on your media player. See also Return to top. *Facebook: Aron Kay (pieman). *"Omahan: Drug breaks meth's grip." 2. By Paul Hammel. July 4, 2010. Omaha World-Herald. *Cyprus IndyMedia: Dana Beal is out of Jail - Freedom for all Friends of Cannabis!. Nov. 8, 2009. *DRCnet article on Dana Beal's 2009 arrest in Nebraska. Many links. On September 30, 2009 Dana Beal was arrested in Ashland, Nebraska which is 40 miles away from Omaha, Nebraska. *Cannabis Wiki: Omaha, Nebraska, USA. *Cannabis Wiki: New York City, New York, USA. *Cannabis Wiki: Madison, Wisconsin, USA *Wikipedia: Dodgeville, Wisconsin More videos Return to top. Many videos. Google search for videos: Dana Beal. Youtube search for Dana Beal. uTPTWbm6uK0 Cartoon about our dynamic duo, Dana Beal and Aron "pieman" Kay. See pieman.org. Video was created in 2003 (see notice at end of video), and posted on Youtube in 2006. The music is by Benedict Arnold & The Traitors. The song "Death penalty for pot" was written in 1981, and recorded around 2002 according to the info on the Youtube page. Dana needs help *Facebook: Free Dana Beal, Free Ourselves. Info on how to help Dana Beal. An email below kept for historical purposes. Evan writes (April 8, 2011 email): Category:Dana Beal